Problem: A red sweater costs $$11$, and a popular green backpack costs $9$ times as much. How much does the green backpack cost?
The cost of the green backpack is a multiple of the cost of the red sweater, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $11$ $9 \times $11 = $99$ The green backpack costs $$99$.